Angel Beats! Budding Romance
by DualStarduster
Summary: Iwasawa and Otonashi are on a date! But, when Angel comes into the mix, she's finally showing some emotion, just how will she act towards the couple? This is a oneshot of Chapter 9 of Angel Beats! Keeping the Beat, it is rewritten in the afterlife at the authors request. WARNING, some things won't make sense in the story.


**This is for AD Band GhostWolf as she requested that I were to rewrite Chapter 9's date scene from Angel Beat! Keeping the Beat  
in the Afterlife**

**This is in no way, related directly to the anime so this won't make much sense in that perspective.**

**If you are to take it serious, please note the following: Iwasawa is still in the Afterlife. Otonashi and Kanade were in love, but Otonashi truly loves Iwasawa. There are some characters that come from the story so if you ant to know who they are, please read Angel Beats! Keeping the Beat before continuing. Thank you.**

Iwasawa and Otonashi began walking quietly to the single dorm building. Most dorms are separated boy and girl by either floors or buildings, here it is by side. The boys on the right of the hall and girls to the left. Otonashi looked at Iwasawa. Iwasawa shivered a bit from the unexpected cold weather. it began to rain about an hour ago. Iwasawa noticed, she felt slightly warmer than before, she peered to her right where Otonashi was and gave him a confused look.

"Wouldn't want you to, uh get cold or anything." Otonashi said, blushing a bit and looked away from Iwasawa.

She giggled a bit, "Would it matter? This is the afterlife we can't get sick."

He laughed too, "Guess you're right." Iwasawa smiled moving herself even closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Iwasawa said. They stayed in that position for a while. Otonashi then remembered Trenz's words.

_Flashback _**(Read chapter 9 from the original story Angel Beats! Keeping the Beat to understand this)**

"_Just walk up to her, and ask her out." Trenz told him in a whisper. Otonashi looked at Trenz then gazed at Iwasawa, who managed to stop Hisako and Anima from shooting each other and moved over to Anima to work on the song they planned to use later on. Sighing deeply he looked at Trenz._

"_I really do love her, but..." Otonashi trailed off, sounding like it was an insane idea from the start. Trenz lightly nudged him._

"_Come on! I know it's kind of awkward but trust me and give it a shot, what do you have to lose? If you die you just come back anyways. Way I see it you have two options. Ask her on a date, or confess." Trenz stated. Otonashi sighed and felt defeated when he heard 'confess'. He still has a hard time, because he knew, he had promised Kanade earlier that he'd help everyone move on... but still it's hard to do so. Especially after the incident with the Harmonics. Trenz simply smiled and patted his back._

"_Have faith man."_

_End of Flashback_

"You okay, Otonashi?" Otonashi snapped out of it when he heard Iwasawa's troubled voice. He smiled.

He responded simply, "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something..." Iwasawa nodded. They walked up the stairs to the second floor where their dorms were right across from each other.

"T-thanks anyways, Otonashi." Iwasawa spoke with a light blush as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

He meet the blush with one of hi own, "I-it was nothing. But... uh do you want to," Otonashi paused scratching the back of his head nervously. Iwasawa slightly tilted her head.

"You don't mind if I… walk you to the music room or the next meeting do you? Since Yuri is probably gonna launch Operation Tornado again pretty soon..." Otonashi asked unsure of himself.

She grinned happily, "Sure. I don't mind spending time with you. Anyways, good night Otonashi." Iwasawa said before going inside her dorm.

Otonashi smiled happily and even though he doubted she could hear him through the door. "Good night Iwasawa…" he spoke silently opening his own door and locking it.

_Three dorm room down the girl's side..._

"Ohmygoshohmygo-" Sekine and Yui squealed until Hisako and Anima sweat dropped while blocking their mouths with pillows. Irie sighed.

"Be quiet or you'll let them know we spied on them!" They whisper-yelled into their ears.

"Trenz was lying for once… Otonashi does like Iwasawa…" Anima said laughing while she scratching the back of her head.

"Who knew… Amnesia boy actually managed to hide this." Hisako mumbled.

Raven, who was next to Sekine, smirked when a thought entered her head. "Hey, Sekine. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looked at him then nodded with a devious grin.

**~X~**

As Hisako woke up yawning, she stretched up while walking towards the music room. She was exhausted because of the last practice session she was nearly out of energy.

"Damn you, Sekine." Hisako grumbled sleepily. She kept her up to spy on Iwasawa and Otonashi which was pointless since it was early in the morning and they'd be tired to even get up and say hi to each other. She continued to walk before someone grasped her arm.

Hisako jumped and kicked her attacker's leg. Whoever it was, jumped back. This ended up with her and the pursue to fall on the ground. Hisako quickly got up ready to kill her attacker but…

"Hisako! Hisako would you stop fidgeting around and calm down already!?" Hisako blinked and stared at the person holding their leg.

"Sekine?! What in the freaking Afterlife would make you scare me like that!" Hisako yelled as she assisted Sekine up and hit her in the head.

She rolled her eyes and spoke somewhat sarcastically "Well sorry. But don't you remember the plan? Everything is set according to Raven. Amber and Flow are already in the restaurant pretending to work there. Anima is already leading Iwasawa to Otonashi and Irie is leading Otonashi to Iwasawa. You know the rest already." Sekine briefly explained. She simply groaned then sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way oh mighty captain." She said following her again.

**~X~**

"Anima where are we going?" Iwasawa asked her friend.

"Oh. Irie said that she wanted to meet at the roof and go to a restaurant. Otonashi is coming as well." Anima said. Iwasawa raised her eyebrow.

"What restaraunt? What about Sekine and Hisako?" Iwasawa asked her.

"Oh. Those two? Um... said they were busy." Anima lied. Iwasawa was still feeling dubious. Yet she still believed the young lead guitarist.

**~X~**

"I think I see them." Irie said, looking at the other end of the rooftop.

"Yeah. There's Anima and Iwasawa." Otonashi said confirming her statement.

"Hey look it's Irie and Otonashi!" Anima said happily, waving at the two.

"Hey Anima. So where are we going?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh. That restaurant that we found nearby. Come on." Irie said smiling and having them follow her.

In the meantime, Otonashi and Iwasawa were having a talk about his past. "So... Otonashi, you have you're memories back?"

"A, yeah..." He said quietly.

"Do you, remember anything important that you wouldn't mind telling me?" She asked, she has heard he got his memories back, but never told any one yet.

"Hmm... Well... I remember how I died, kind of unfair if you ask me but then again, all of ours are." He joked, but it didn't sound like it. Must have been tough, he continued anyways. "Hmm... how I died, well, I was on a train, going to a university for an exam. But then, the train tunnel collapsed. Several students were injured and so.

"Luckily, I hadn't been studying for something in math or history, it was to be a doctor. I saved plenty of lives, took a few risks and right when I signed a donor card, I died. I don't know if I saved one, but I believe I do."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd disappear?" Iwasawa asked him.

"Normally yes... I'll talk about that when I feel more comfortable..." He said.

Iwasawa felt the need to ask, "It's a lucky thing you were a doctor in training, why did you want to be a doctor?"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, "Well... I'll tell you a quick story a few years before I went to school. I had part time jobs everyday. I wanted just enough to eat and get a little extra to buy some comics. I went to the hospital every day and spent time with a certain patient. She'd thank me every day and everything even if the comic was the same, new, a different series, an old part, a new part. Anything.

"Well... I took her out of the hospital on Christmas because she was in the hospital for two years and never saw the lights... I gave her a ride on my back cause she was still small. I gave a conversation, it ended up one sided, she died on my back... that one girl, went by the name Hatsune Otonashi."

After a few moments later walking inside the restaurant, Iwasawa and Otonashi were leading the way.

"I see… So you had a sister?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yeah… But like I said, she passed…" Otonashi said.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Iwasawa said before staying quiet. They stopped to check the name of the restaurant, to make sure they were going to the right one. They hadn't known one even existed here.

"Hey Irie, this is it rig-" Otonashi began to ask, but when he wanted to be sure and ask Irie, he found out that Irie and Anima gone.

"Eh?!" Otonashi gasped, looking around for the two band members.

"What is it?" Iwasawa asked before realizing herself, that her own band, ditched them. Otonashi sighed at this.

"Maybe they got lost. I bet they'll meet us in the restaurant. Come on." Otonashi said trying to keep things on the bright side. Yet in truth, he knew this is a lie as he didn't even know if this was even the correct restaurant. Iwasawa simply decided to agree and followed him into the restaurant.

**-_v^_-Angel Beats!-**

A long silver-white haired girl with gold eyes checked the time on the clock. She got up from her position and started to walk towards the mess hall. As she walked, she Otonashi walking away from her. Although she still felt a little distant from her emotions, she and him were still allies in hopes of returning the Battle Front to their true lives.

After all, she thought, I still need to say thank you myself.

**~X~**

"Excellent work Anima, you too Irie." Sekine said as Anima sat next to Hisako with a glare. While Irie sat next to Sekine.

"It wasn't easy to ditch those two, not with Otonashi asking for directions every intersection." Anima mumbled.

"The point is that you got what need to be done, done and you did just take the short cut anyways." Sekine told her. Anima shrugged.

"True… So what about Amber and Flow?" Anima asked the guitarist. Sekine pointed towards the entrance, where Anima saw her sister.

"Flow is over there, she's being the waitress. She'll be going to greet them and guide them to their table. It'll be right next to ours... but, just to make sure, put these on." Sekine said, but more over commanded. Anima noticed that Sekine had a white hood on to cover her face from anyone.

Irie was putting on her silvery hood and Hisako had a forest green hood on her. Yui had a lavender hood on. Anima sweat dropped at their obedience.

"So… We're the girls in the hood!" Anima joked, snickering as she put on her dark blue hood on.

"Hats are too cliche, they reveal our face and hair more and they'd notice us instantly. It's not like NPC's have our kind of hair style and color Anima." Hisako scolded her quietly. Anima shrugged.

"Whatever." Anima replied blatantly. Hisako rolled her eyes and glanced at the menu. Sekine then pointed at the kitchen door.

"Amber is in the kitchen, waiting for them to come. Flow will tell her." Sekine filled Anima in.

"Here they come!" Yui informed. Sekine and Anima, tried to avoid attention by looked down at the menu.

**~X~**

"Hello! Welcome!" Flow greeted Iwasawa and Otonashi as they entered the building.

"Hello." Otonashi greeted back smiling. However, being the clueless bot he is, and Iwasawa too focused on Otonashi, neither figured out it was Flow.

"You and your girlfriend right? Are you two are couples I'm guessing." Flow insisted the date. Iwasawa turned pink and stuttered to tell her that they weren't on a date but Otonashi was quick and beat her to it.

"Yeah. We're a couple on a date." Otonashi quickly responded, hoping that Iwasawa didn't hear him or hoped she heard something else. Unfortunately, after writing so many songs and hearing the notes, she did so perfectly. She decided to let it slide for now, but ask him later. Flow smiled gently.

"Right this way." Flow said as she grabbed two menus and guided them to their table.

"Your server will be here in a minute." Flow said before leaving the couple. Iwasawa and Otonashi sat across from one another.

"Why did you let her call us a couple? Infact, why are you saying it's a date?" Iwasawa asked Otonashi.

"Uh… Well…" Otonashi fumbled for words but all that came out was a blubbering nonsense.

**~X~**

"Yes! He called themselves an item!" Sekine whispered as she watched the love birds next to their table.

"Sh! They might hear us!" Anima and Hisako hushed Sekine. Which as usual, anything involving Anima and Hisako, turned into a glaring contest.

Irie jumped in and whispered, "Is now _really_ the time to argue?" Hisako and Anima shut their mouths and continued listening to the conversation but not before looking once in their eyes, easily they knew what they meant, _Finish this later._

**~X~**

Iwasawa raised a brow at the boy across from her.

"Y-you see, ano... since Anima and Irie left us alone together… I thought it'd be fine... if I called this a date since… I kinda maybe sort have planned to ask you on a date eventually." Otonashi said sheepishly and embarrassed.

Iwasawa smiled at him sweetly. "Its alright." Iwasawa said coolly. "I didn't mind." She said secretly moving her hand to his under the table.

"Hello. I'll be your server for today. So, are you ready?" Amber asked.

"Not yet," Otonashi said checking the menu again.

"Well, any drinks?" Amber asked hoping to do something while passing some time.

"Water is okay." Iwasawa told their waitress that neither recognized as Amber.

"Same for me." Otonashi said. Amber smiled and nodded.

"Two waters. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." Amber said and left quickly. Iwasawa got a suspicious feeling as she noticed how quick their waitress left. Otonashi though of following her to where she was going. However, as that thought occurred he noticed Trenz, who was signaling him to follow him.

"Excuse me Iwasawa." Otonashi said standing up. "But I need to use the restroom for a moment." Iwasawa felt like he's hiding something but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, but don't leave me for no reason like Anima and Irie did." Iwasawa joked. Otonashi laughed a bit."

"I won't leave my date alone."

**~X~**

"Wow... they didn't recognize Amber either." Sekine said sighing. "what idiots."

"Well Yurippe did call us her band of idiots... Hey, don't waitresses and waiters usually introduce themselves, don't they?" Anima asked twirling the straw in her drink realizing that does happen often.

"Can you just stop criticizing the script I wrote?" Sekine seethed annoyingly. Anima shrugged not really caring for it.

"Sorry. I work in a restaurant as a busgirl so I hear what they say all the time." Anima plainly said as she took a sip of her water.

"I wonder where sempai is going?" Yui asked, unknown of what else Sekine and Raven planned.

"Oh, Raven made Trenz give something to Otonashi to give to Iwasawa-sempai." Irie whispered to her. Hisako went to take a sip of her drink as she listened to her kouhais' conversation, but then she noticed a familiar white haired girl.

"Her now?!" Hisako said pointing at the doorway.

"What?" They asked as they turned to see Kanade talking with Flow.

"Oh…"

**~X~**

"Who?" Flow asked nervously as she never did see Kanade before.

"A boy with orange hair and burgundy eyes came in here. He is a friend of mine and I would like to speak to him. Can you show me which table he sits in?" Kanade asked again.

"Of course…" Flow said guiding her to the table nervously

**~X~**

Iwasawa looked at the table next to hers. There were 5 girls who had hoods on looking at the entrance of the restaurant. As Iwasawa's curiousity grew to what were they looking out so she glanced as well. There she saw Kanade or Angel to her. Her eyes widened in fear, she nor does anyone, know that Angel is still good with Otonashi guiding her.

'_Angel? W-what is she doing here?' _Iwasawa thought.

"This is not going along as I planned! Angel is gonna kill us!" Sekine panicked.

"Calm down Sekine!" Irie said trying to calm her best friend.

"Sekine is right! Angel will destroy us." Yui said.

"H-hold the phone, why is Angel even after Otonashi? Is he like on her side?" Hisako asked.

"No!" Her kouhais said.

"All of you just hope this doesn't end in blood! Iwasawa might notice it's us. It's too late to tell her and Otonashi is coming back." Anima told them. They quieted down.

"Sorry for the wait. I saw a friend of mine and we had a chat." Otonashi explained as he stood next to Iwasawa. Iwasawa looked at Otonashi, forgetting about Angel, and smiled.

"It's alright." Iwasawa said smiling widely at her, somewhat of a boyfriend.

Anima, wanting to talk to her twin, Flow, had tripped when she stood up.

This caused Otonashi fall on Iwasawa. Otonashi and Iwasawa's lips met for a couple seconds before both of them wide eyed, blushed, _then _separated.

Sekine and Yui squealed as Yui took a snapshot. Hisako and Anima gaped at the scene before them. Anima slowly sat back down in shame. Irie looked towards Flow then to Angel.

Kanade felt a tang of jealousy but didn't recognize the feeling and felt confused by it.

Otonashi and Iwasawa on the other hand, were red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry. I tripped and-" Otonashi attempted to explain until he heard a familiar soft and gentle voice.

"Yuzuru?" Kanade said as she felt a bit of anger towards the lead guitarist she thought disapeared.

"K-Kanade?!" Otonashi stuttered out. He was surprised to see her.

"Angel?" Iwasawa said.

"Angel? My name is Kanade Tachibana. You are?"

"Masami Iwasawa." Iwasawa said. She was a bit surprised that their enemy had a name. But she did think Angel might have had a real name. Kanade looked at Otonashi a bit hurt from witnessing what played out.

Although emotions are returning to her, and being confused by them. Kanade knew Otonashi liked her more than just a friend, to have saved her from Harmonics and by her side all night. She was a bit jealous of Iwasawa who somehow returned to the Afterlife, put Otonashi in some kind of... love spell, and go out.

"So… Are you two on a date?" Kanade asked hurt in her voice. The 5 girls sitting next to the table them listened quietly.

"Well... yeah, Kanade." Otonashi said hesitating. Kanade was starting to hurt.

"But... you call me by my first name but you go on a date with... her?" Kanade pointed out. "I, I thought you liked me..."

Sekine felt like fainting. Nothing is going along with her script anymore. First Angel appears, then says he loved her and now she is ruining everything! Irie and Yui were shocked. Hisako and Anima gaped yet again but continued to listen. Iwasawa was surprised at the most. She looked at Otonashi curiously and angrily, calling their enemy, by her first name, saving their enemy, now loving the enemy? She felt anger rising but kept her cool.

"W-well I do but…" Otonashi bit his lips confused himself. _'In love with two girls and went on a date with one and confessed to the other… They're going to think I'm some player!' _Otonashi thought glumly.

Iwasawa, unable to take anymore stood up from her seat. She began to walk away from Kanade and Otonashi.

"Sorry if I intruded your relationship. See you later Otonashi." Iwasawa said coolly attempting to exit.

"Don't think you're going anywhere." Angel said blocking her path, "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Iwasawa's eyes widened.

No gun, she's part of the distraction diversionary squad not a gunsman.

Otonashi held Angel's arm back. "H-hold it you too!"

Angel didn't listen shaking her arm free. She revealed a second hand sonic shocking Iwasawa in the process as she never had seen a second blade.

Anima grabbed Hisako by the wrist who nodded as she also noticed. This is either gonna end very well for Iwasawa, or very, very badly.

Anima began to order her friends, "Get either Yusa to tell Yuri, or just get to Yuri." The four nodded heading their ways hoping to stop this fight.

Otonashi attempted to reason again, "Kanade! Calm down! You don't have to fight okay!?" Otonashi didn't know what to say, after regaining his memories, he still is unable to help in this kind of situation. He hadn't thought about Kanade actually gaining this much emotion after well having to fight again under his leadership, but apparently so. Listening to Iwasawa's songs made his problems go away and he completely forgot his task, to help them move on, yet here he is finding love with the band leader instead. He assumed that, maybe it'd be okay to stay.

Even though he yelled for her to stop he sighed, only one thing left, "I'm sorry Kanade." He pulled out his pistol and fired, but as always her skill never failed from one lone gunner, or even several.

Now after the gun fire, Kanade felt increasingly angry, she didn't know what to do, fight or stop. She doesn't even now herself what to do with her emotions returning like this so rapidly. Just like the Harmonics, she just felt, and it hurt.

Torn between actions she sliced at Otonashi, "why?" she said without a tone in her voice. "why?" she asked again. "Just tell me why you are with her! It's not part of any plan at all!"

Iwasawa felt even more confused, "O-Otonashi what does she mean, part of any plan."

"I'll tell you," Kanade said, "I never was against the Battlefront or whatever you call it, I was against everyone staying here. Isn't life a good thing? Don't you want to live? Here it is possible to live forever, but you can never find any true happiness cause if you do you disappear. The truth is you appear on Earth again, and most likely, with a better life."

Otonashi sighed in defeat, "Iwasawa, I'm really sorry but it's true." she looked extremely hurt, moreover than Angel. "You see, I, I don't have that hard of a past. I had a really great ending. I nearly died in a train wreck, literally, but for one week me and several survivors lived. I was the leader just like Yurippe to hold us together. Someone stole our water on the second day, inevitably spilling a quarter of a bottle. I didn't drink beyond that point. On the third a man died.

"I held myself responsible." He continued with a painful look in his eyes. "I realized, just how weak I was. For the second time in my life, I let someone's life go by, when I didn't do anything to stop them. I realized I was just as weak years before that, when my only family, my little sister died." I subtle gasp heard around the afterlife restaurant. "I found out I was bound to die at critical condition. No way was it for me to live even if they got to us. Before I died, I asked a man I first helped from an injury if he had a pen.

"I became a donor, and I know, I had saved someone's life, that is what I believe. And the reason I'm still here and not gone, is because, I don't want to move on, until you all see a happy ending, that way I know I saved someone." He finished. "And Angel here? she's been helping out since she woke up from her harmonics rejoining her. It's quite impressive she's not angry, well at least not that way. I've been helping her get us to leave. But so far,"

"You were... getting rid of us? Of me? After all the time I had it was fake!?" Iwasawa yelled even more enraged that she spent her time with him.

He gave a frown. "N-no that's not it at all. I, I wanted to, but then... I saw how you really are. And I don't think I can just make this happen."

Kanade finally calmed down removing her weapons. "Then... you really love her?" Kanade said with an actual tone of sadness. Otonashi nodded.

"I'm sorry Kanade, but Iwasawa," Otonashi looked at her, "I'm really sorry, for you."

"I-it's okay, I understand."

Suddenly Yuri bursts in, **(Alright, time for me to do what I love, being random)** "Iwasawa are you okay! Noda quick take down Angel and- Oh... um... what's going on?"

Otonashi shook his head in his hands. "Well first I was on a date with Iwasawa,"

"You and Iwasawa?" The girl blushed at the question her leader put, but nodded.

"Then Kanade came in, nearly fought and killed us."

"You said Kanade right? Not Angel this time, I mean isn't she you know evil?" Noda said raising his Halberd to the girl.

Kanade looked at him, "Evil?"

"Then I told them my past and Kanade calmed down and Iwasawa got a bit angry that I was um... holding a plan with Kanade to help us all get back our lives on Earth and then you guys came in." Otonashi finished his story. He thought it over for a moment, "Iwasawa how about we go for a walk and, talk things out?"

She nodded still in a bit of a daze of Yuri bursting in and the question.

"I feel jealous of your band leader, you know?" Kanade said. The three girls were a bit surprised.

"You do?" Irie asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were some robot or an emotionless cold hearted girl- Oof!" Irie elbowed Sekine. Sekine clutched her side in pain.

"Sekine! Don't be rude!" Irie scolded her.

"So… You're not going to try to get him back?" Yui asked. Kanade looked at her.

"Maybe…"

**Alright, it's not exactly the best, but I can't say my worst, if it were... this request would be done months later with hardly any edits.**

**Anyways this was done at a request, of AD Band GhostWolf as I helped come up with the idea of adding Kanade in, so she asked if I didn't mind making a version in the afterlife, the reason it is here, as I clearly didn't mind.  
**

**As for those waiting for my own story, kinda in a mix up on getting it after a certain point... be patient, I can get through eventually.  
**


End file.
